<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greedy by MymbleHowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732315">Greedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MymbleHowl/pseuds/MymbleHowl'>MymbleHowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Polyamory, Porn without plot?, Pregnancy Kink, Then fluff, Threesome, a little plot, and “delicious”, too much use of the word greedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MymbleHowl/pseuds/MymbleHowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter drags on. Sansa has built a snug little nest of kisses and entangled limbs with Jon and Theon. Her mother is oddly oblivious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Greedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve never written anything this explicit before, I have no idea if it works or not, and I assume the three of them together is fairly niche because there is so little of it out there, then I made it more niche with the pregnancy kink bit??? I also have an odd relationship with Jonsa, I read a lot of it, but mostly whilst wearing an oddly shaped cynical hat. Here my excuse is they’ve been stuck in a cold castle with nothing else to do but eat soup and have Catelyn disapprove of them and they’ve, all 3, fallen down a rabbit hole.</p><p>There is very little Snowjoy, but it is Sansa’s nameday, and I love Snowjoy so that I’m afraid to ruin it by writing it.</p><p>Also it’s ridiculously fluffy at the end.</p><p>A note on the universe: bad stuff has happened to them all but nothing as irrecoverably destructive as canon (i.e. no Ramsay). The war with the dead was long and boring but successful, Jon and Theon were both badly injured participants, Robb is somewhere else (trying to prevent Daenerys burning people?).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were 12 little cakes somehow. Sansa ate one, it was chewy and sticky and sweet, it wasn’t like the lemon cakes of her childhood but it was an utter treat nonetheless.</p><p>Theon ate his lasciviously, almost ridiculously, licking each crumb up and trying to catch Jon’s eye all the while. When that failed, he licked his lips at Sansa instead, she rolled her eyes at him, but nudged any stray honey from the corners of her mouth with a slow little finger dragged across her bottom lip, which seemed an appropriate payment in kind.</p><p>Jon refused a cake and continued perfecting his stance of being physically there but politely absent when in the presence of her mother.</p><p>Her mother ate her cake with slow etiquette so Sansa reached for a second, it was her nameday after all.</p><p>“Sweetling, I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” said her mother staying her hand “You wouldn’t want to be greedy and I have noticed your dresses are getting a little,” her mother paused, “snug?”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t want to be greedy.” Sansa agreed, she stretched out her leg so that her little lambskin boot and her taut new nameday stocking slid into Jon’s field of vision. He looked up at her with a frown. “It is so easy for me to get greedy,” she said to him. He ignored her.</p><p>“It is easy for the highborn to fall into gluttony over winter,” Sansa’s mother proclaimed “but it’s so important to share and set a good example. Anyway you’ll thank me come spring.” Her mother turned to her.</p><p>“For what?” said Sansa, half an eye still longingly on the cakes, though really she was quite prepared to share cake, when there were other scarcities she was greedily hoarding to herself.</p><p>“Well, we won’t find you such a fine husband if you’ve grown too fat, after all you’ll hardly be a young bride anymore, and your brother will need you to make a good match.”</p><p>“Again?” said Sansa, and she glanced at Jon, his fists balled, his shoulders pulled wide, he still looked at the floor, though fight roared off him, quickly she flicked her eyes to her mother but her mother seemed not to notice.</p><p>Jeyne, on the other hand, looked at Sansa with wide knowing eyes but just then one of the Umber tots dropped her piece of cake and started to wail, so Jeyne ushered them out. Sansa stood up too.</p><p>“Well, mother, thank you so much for the cake, it really was a treat.”</p><p>“It really was a delicious afternoon, Lady Stark.” Theon claimed as he began to smirk, Sansa glared at him, and he composed his face into something vaguely more respectful.</p><p>“Happy nameday,” added Jon as he pulled Theon from the solar.</p><p>“Wait, Sansa,” said her mother, “I just wanted to check you are still happy sharing with the Queen and those little Umbers. I’m sure we could make other arrangements.”</p><p>“Yes mother, I’m fine with sharing.” </p><p>Winterfell was full; the Wintertown shoemaker, his wife and three children were somehow squeezed into Jon’s childhood room, and their gratitude was how Jon had procured her lovely new nameday boots.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how Theon had got the stockings, she had questioned whether he’d seduced them off someone else and he’d claimed, “The only person I seduce now is you.” To which Sansa had had to reply “That’s a complete lie, you fucked Jon in the mouth right in front of me last night.” “Exactly” had been Theon’s response, “And it worked.”</p><p>Sansa’s mother was still talking to her, Sansa couldn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>“And don’t flirt with Greyjoy or,” Catelyn swallowed as if the word was uncomfortable, “your cousin, you don’t want to give them the wrong idea.”</p><p>“No mother, thank you for the lovely nameday, I’ll hand out the rest of the cakes to my little sewing children tomorrow.” Sansa said as she fled.</p><p>Jon and Theon were waiting for her around the corner. Theon had been leaning against the wall but as she walked towards them he rolled his shoulders forwards with that almost swagger of his.</p><p>“Here comes our greedy girl” he smiled at her, his whole stance provocative.</p><p>“It’s true I fear. How did my dress get so snug?” She breathed exaggeratedly feeling her tits pull against the fabric and smoothed the dress to show off the swell of her belly.</p><p>“Cos you’re a glutton for cock.” Theon said, “Isn’t she Jon?”</p><p>“Aye,” he paused to take her hand, “come on though, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“You should have had a cake.”</p><p>“I didn’t want a cake.” He pulled her down the hall and into what had been her room, was still her room, since mainly if she tried to be good and sleep in Jeyne’s room, one of them would come begging her, often with reasons that made them sound like the little Umbers, like “he’s sulking,” or “he’s annoying me,” or “we’re cold.”</p><p>Jon unfastened the catch of her surcoat and pushed it off her to the floor. Then he sat down on a chair and pulled her into his lap and pushed aside her braid to kiss her neck.</p><p>“Put some more logs on the fire.” Jon said to Theon as he came in behind them.</p><p>“Commanding,” Theon replied with insouciance, but he complied.</p><p>“You’re not put off by this?” She asked with her hand on the curve of her stomach.</p><p>“Huh?” said Jon, muffled by her own skin.</p><p>“You’re not put off by the fact I’m fat with child?”</p><p>“No” said Jon still muffled, “You look delicious.” He pulled his mouth away from her neck. “When this room is warm enough he is going to take off all your clothes, whilst I suckle on every bit of your luminescent skin,” he told her.</p><p>Sansa laughed, “This room might never be warm enough for that.”</p><p>“Greyjoy, can keep you warm.” He said, then kissed her messily on the mouth, more hunger than finesse, she kissed him back, awash with pleasure, her tongue all over the place, as Theon’s had been eating the cake.</p><p>“Stand her up,” said Theon and Jon pushed her out of his lap with his hands on her hips.</p><p>Her dress was in a northern style, the sleeves laced on, then the dress fitted to the body with side lacing, she had not pulled the side lacing taut. Sansa could easily have taken it off herself but she let Theon undo and pull off first one sleeve then the other, his fingers tracking her arm as he did so. He turned her about again to reach the side lacing, his hand catching lightly against her right breast, she glimmered and rippled against his touch.</p><p>“See, how could we not love you like this, so ready for pleasure,” he said in a mock whisper, his hand on the round of her pregnant belly, “and this” his fingers brushing along the underside of the curve “this marks you out as ours, not his or mine, but ours, doesn’t it, greedy girl?” Jon had taken hold of her hand now, he was still sitting, kissing the inside of her wrist, Theon was pressed against her other side his mouth against her ear, almost. “Ours,” he continued, “because you’ll never know whose seed it is grew your baby, you asked us, begged us, to spill inside one after the other, time and again. Oh, you like all the gossip and looks don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes” she breathed, before she kissed him; he didn’t try to rile and consume her as Jon had seemed to, he wanted to pique her. Jon was still pulling her towards him, kissing the inside of her forearm, one slow, consuming kiss at a time.</p><p>“Take off this,” said Sansa, and she pulled at Theon’s outer tunic, “take off this before you take off the dress.” She had been pulled towards Jon and was now standing between his legs as he kissed her inner elbow. “And the boots” she told Theon.</p><p>“Now you,” she instructed Jon, turning to Theon and letting him unlace the dress finally, with one hand at her crotch and the other at her arse he began to carefully gather the fabric till the whole skirt was at her hips and he could slide his hands up underneath it.</p><p>“Arms up,” Theon commanded as he pulled the dress off her.  Jon finally got out the chair, shrugged off his breeches, his cock clearly hard against the soft linen of his smallclothes, all his other clothes strewn about the chair. He reached for 2 furs from the bed, threw one to Theon, as Sansa removed her knitted underdress.</p><p>“It is getting too tight,” she said, gesturing to her final shift.</p><p>“We can see,” said Jon as he stepped towards them and dropped the fur on the floor.</p><p>Theon pulled the shift off her, his fingers brushing against her, he pulled her close, and cloaked them both with the fur.</p><p>“Step onto the fur,” Jon directed, “look at you in only your nameday presents,” Theon uncloaked her in response and she felt them both looking, felt the cold against her back.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to be greedy now,” said Theon, wrapping her up again with the fur and catching, pulling her mouth with his own. Jon was kissing the underside of her tit, hitching against her nipple with his tongue then drawing away in a way that made Sansa twist against both their bodies, her cunt singing.</p><p>Her cunt singing and waiting. Jon was at her hip now, he must be crouched or kneeling, one of his hands on her foot as if anchoring her, anchoring him and Theon’s thumb against her nipple, still wet from Jon’s tongue. Her skin fizzing. She reached to pull on his upper arm, guide his hand to her waiting pearl, but Theon resisted, breathing “greedy” into her mouth, so she reached down herself. Jon turned her, sat at her feet, lifted her leg over his shoulder, pushed his tongue up to catch the pearl. His eyes were on her. Louder than the crackle of the fire, than the sound of all their breathing, was the wet of Jon’s mouth and her cunt against each other. Sound spilled from her, she didn’t bother to bite it down. She leaned against Theon, let his chest take the weight, let herself become a string pulled taut between them. She felt him, hard against her arse, with some manoeuvring he could have taken her then, had before, the thoughts flipped through her mind, him fucking her before with Jon’s mouth on her. Instead he put his fingers inside her, purposeful circles pushed into her wet cunt, as Jon’s tongue was lapping at her, until she was not a string anymore. Was not a string, was a shivering, gasping mess, heart pounding, head hot, but still held, held by the both of them.</p><p>She found herself with both feet on the ground, with Theon still holding her in the fur, with Jon hugging her legs, still looking up at her, the smile in his eyes just caught by the firelight.</p><p>“You want more?” He asked.</p><p>“Greedy,” she replied.</p><p>“We know.”</p><p>She turned, kissing Theon, pushing aside the fur, pushing him onto the wooden chair behind him. </p><p>He stood up again, “Slow down, greedy girl,” he countered as he moved the chair closer to the fire. He sat and took her hand, the way he flicked his eyes between his sprung, waiting cock and her, replayed the look she has seen on him as he slams an arrow into the centre of the target. </p><p>Jon was still sitting on the floor, the smile still shining in his eyes as she went to Theon, climbed over him.</p><p>“The other way,” said Jon, interrupting.</p><p>“How?” Sansa turned to him.</p><p>“Like this, he means,” Theon replied, he stood up, his cock caught against her and she rubbed against without any thought. Before though, before she could consume him like that, Theon turned her and pulled her back onto his cock, onto his lap. He set all the motion, holding her ribs, lifting her slightly before pulling her back onto him, pushing into her, again and again. She could have touched herself but didn’t, didn’t need to, knowing what Jon would do.</p><p>Jon stood before her, lifted her head, bent to kiss her and with just the firelight framed image of Jon’s cock in his own hand and Theon’s controlled motion, his whispered “Greedy girl, you want him in your mouth too?” Sansa came.</p><p>“Huh,” said Theon almost a laugh, almost surprise, almost pride, holding her still, stilling his own pace, letting her shake against him.</p><p>“Tired now?” he asked, as she breathed into him, recovered slowly, “Let me do all the work, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.” She replied, aware that it was his hands gripping her ribs that kept her from floating away.</p><p>“Lick your lips for Jon.” She heard Theon say, and she followed, licked her lips, bent to Jon’s cock, took it into her mouth, let Theon’s pace control everything but her own greedy tongue. Let Jon fuck her mouth, let Jon fall into their rhythm.</p><p>She knew Jon was biting his pretty lip, sucking in his breath in shaky gasps. She half knew that Theon was moaning “greedy girl” again and again, the meaning slowly pulled apart as he succumbed to his own rhythm, until Jon spilt in her throat and the delicious, terrible thought of her own gluttony, made her shake against Theon’s cock again and he pushed into her harder until he spilt inside her.</p><p>It was Jon who washed her, following the cold cloth, with warm kisses. Theon cleaned himself and dressed again, instructed by Jon to find soup, or whatever they might have.</p><p>“Commanding, again?” was Theon’s reply, with a smirk, as he went out.</p><p>Sansa put on her nightgown and the surcoat. They rearranged the furs on the bed. Sansa filled a warming pan, as more than 3 feet from the fire and the room was chill. She had to make Jon stand in its heat, because he refused to get dressed, because he claimed skin to skin kept you warmer, was constantly rucking up night shirts to press his skin against theirs.</p><p>Theon returned with the soup and entire half a loaf and even more surprisingly a skin of wine.</p><p>“Seducing people again are you?” Sansa asked him.</p><p>“That was a mighty quick seduction if I were. Snow, why are you eating soup with no clothes on, your body glistening in the firelight is the perfect way to make everyone greedy again.”</p><p>“We can stop with the greedy now,” said Sansa.</p><p>“But I like the greedy, I like making people greedy.” He stepped up to Jon, took Jon’s soup, put it on the mantelpiece, pulled Jon against his body, put his mouth to Jon’s, but didn’t quite kiss him, then released him, passed him back his soup.</p><p>“See, look at you both. Greedy.” Theon sat down and ate his soup.</p><p>Jon’s skin was flushed, he scowled and took a mouthful of soup. </p><p>“We don’t have to just, you know, all the time.” Jon claimed.</p><p>“There’s not much else to do, Snow, we should make the most of it, Sansa might not want to when she’s bigger and then they’ll be the baby.”</p><p>“It might be spring by then,” Jon pondered.</p><p>Sansa had stopped eating her soup. “My mother can’t not notice forever.”</p><p>“She might,” said Theon, “She might just go on pretending it isn’t happening, I assumed that was what she was doing.”</p><p>“We could marry you,” said Jon, “I mean, one of us could.”</p><p>“No.” Sansa said.</p><p>“Come on,” smiled Theon, getting up and kneeling at her feet, “marry both of us, be Lady Snowjoy.”</p><p>“He isn’t a Snow anymore.” Sansa said pedantically but she was almost smiling, at least a little.</p><p>“Starkjoy doesn’t sound nearly as good” claimed Theon.</p><p>“Greysnow?” queried Jon</p><p>“No Snowjoy is best,” Theon put his hand on her stomach, “Alarra Snowjoy, we will protect you and love you no matter what Lady Stark thinks or does.”</p><p>“How do you know it’s a girl?” said Sansa at the same time as Jon said “Alarra, where did you get Alarra from?”</p><p>“It’s a girl.” Jon added.</p><p>Theon nodded, “it’s a girl.”</p><p>Sansa sighed at them both. She got Jon to sit in her seat, and sat on him, telling them both “there, no-one’s glistening now.”</p><p>“If it get’s really bad, we’ll leave, and Jon will dig us a snow hole, and we’ll be just as snug as here.” Theon claimed.</p><p>“Ghost will keep us warm and safe.” Jon added.</p><p>Theon pulled off a fur again and sat between Jon’s legs, his head on Sansa’s lap and drank most of the wine, until they got into the not too icy bed and knotted their bodies together against the cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>